So Far Untitled
by SOBQJMV
Summary: [Title] is a crossover written in third-person from varying perspectives. The story is written as a series of flashbacks, with interruptions from time to time. Read carefully, there may be hints as to what's happened in the present time. This is a crossover with The 39 Clues, which was not a category option.


**Cast of Characters**

Amy Cahill - the daughter of Hope and Arthur Cahill, older sister of Dan Cahill, and under the guardianship of Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill. At 16 years old, she is a member of the Madrigal branch of the Cahill family, and currently dating Jake Rosenbloom.

Dan Cahill - the son of Hope and Arthur Cahill, younger brother of Amy Cahill, and under the guardianship of Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill. At 13 years old, he is a member of the Madrigal branch of the Cahill family.

Kathryn - a daughter of Demeter, she was the teenaged girl who assists in attacking the Cahill siblings. She was 16, and was abducted into the Triumvirate's forces at the age of six.

Spero - a son of Ares, he was the young man who assists in attacking the Cahill siblings. He was 22, and was abducted into the Triumvirate's forces at the age of four.

Unnamed Boy - although he will play an important role in the future of the Cahill siblings, he is yet to be known. He is the one who summoned the shadows and bandaged their wounds. He is responsible for the deaths of Kathryn and Spero.

**Locations**

Grace's House: Where Amy and Dan live. Others live there too, but none are home currently.

* * *

The first thing she remembered was fire.

The house burning, Dan screaming.

It has been so long she doesn't even remember what her parents looked like.

The first thing she feels is pain. Why does everything hurt so badly?

.

"Dan! What did you do this time?" Amy dashed into her younger brother's room. They'd gotten a call from the school administration saying he had detention the next day for "disrespecting a teacher".

Dan's legs hung off the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on the big TV screen, where he was playing some obscure video game she didn't know the name of. "They got the facts wrong."

His older sister sighed and sat down next to him. She watched the screen without seeing.

They stayed like that for a while, until Dan set down his controller and turned to look at her.

.

That was when it happened.

.

They were home alone that afternoon. Jonah was on tour with Hamilton as his bodyguard, Nellie was at work, and Ian and Cara were out on a date. Which was why both of them froze when they heard footsteps in the hall.

A hushed voice reached their ears. "Are you sure?" The speaker seemed to be female, probably a teenager.

The reply was gruffer, masculine, and louder. "They're smart kids. They're going to notice, sooner or later."

The girl started to speak again, but the man hushed her.

The siblings exchanged glances. They appeared to be trapped. They were too high up to safely exit through the window, and there was no other way out. They'd have to fight.

.

There's a hole in her memories right there. She doesn't know what happened then, but she knows what happened right after.

.

Shadows. That was the next thing she remembered. She and Dan were hurt —bruised, bleeding. And then the shadows came. As she and Dan were blanketed in darkness she heard two screams.

And then silence.

And blackness.

God, she was going to be sick.

.

The gap here leads her to believe she'd fallen asleep.

.

A face hovered over her. She didn't recognize him, nor did she immediately trust him.

She had a hazy memory of someone bandaging her cuts. That couldn't be right. Dan was as badly injured as she was.

She was here. In a bed, though it wasn't her own. She felt Dan breathing from somewhere to her right.

.

It didn't hurt as much. How many days had it been? She was stuck here, halfway between waking and sleeping.

And all the time, the boy watched.

.

He was the reason the shadows had been there. She was certain now. And here he was. Watching her. Watching Dan.

Dan. Was he alright?

He was probably like her. There, but not. Awake, but asleep.

.

This time when she woke up, she felt her eyelids open too.

She was awake. For real this time.


End file.
